


Dragon's Blood

by iDiru



Series: Taming The Dragon verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Gen, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, OC, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, Tags for later chapters, Taming The Dragon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the events of Taming The Dragon</p><p>Dean and Castiel learn of the Gassagen plans they've been forced into, and find there is more to saving the planet than just killing their enemies with violence.<br/>But it seems that their only enemy is not the Drilpi Mahorela, and not everyone wants to see them sealed away again. </p><p>Highly recommended you read Taming The Dragon before reading this or none of this will make any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art below

Chapter 1

 

                Dean banged on that damn door for what seemed like hours, but the rest of the house remained silent. He began to wonder where the hell Castiel was… It was worrisome; after what was happening, had they taken him? Dean paced the halls, wandering through the house with worry. What had they done? Why was he locked in here…?

“Cas?!” Dean shouted, going through the halls as he did. The last thing he checked was their bedroom, and that’s where he found him, looking very flustered. Almost sick and out of his mind. Slick with sweat with the blankets tangled around his body. Then it hit him; that scent. Dear God, it was terrible and overpowering. Terrible in a good way, but this was not the time.

“Cas…” Dean breathed, trying to ignore the powerful scent he was exuding. Maybe he could ignore it… “Do you know what’s going on here?”

“They gave me something…” Castiel groaned out, “They came in here, forced me against the wall and shoved something down my throat. It’s killing me, Dean…”

 

                Dean swallowed, turning away and feeling dizzy from the overpowering scent. He wasn’t sure what was going on here. Why had they forced what seemed like an aphrodisiac on him.

“Either do something, or get out, you’re making it so much worse…” Castiel whimpered.

Fuck, this was not the time…at all. But Castiel was hitting him straight in the face with a mass of fuck-me-pheromones and Dean didn’t think he could ever get rid of this internal erection unless he did something about it… He crawled onto the bed, and within moments he found himself suddenly knocked onto his back; Castiel was ravenous and in need of sex. Climbing on top of him, dislodging himself from the sheets, Dean could see he was already hard and exposed. His cock was dripping with arousal, as well as his cunt. The amount of arousal at this point was unreal. He could see the fluids leaking down his thighs, and he realized this was definitely unnatural. Some kind of very powerful aphrodisiac…

 

                He rubbed his sheath against Dean’s, hard, trying to work out his cock and slicking it with his own fluids. His breathing was labored and he was completely desperate. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he was in pain from this… When Dean grabbed hold of the dragons hips to try to calm him, Castiel merely ignored him.

“Easy, Cas, jeez!”

“I can’t…It’s so bad, Dean,” he whimpered, letting out a soft moan as he rubbed himself against Dean.

 

                The minute Dean’s cock was exposed, Castiel was on it like a wolf to prey. Sinking onto it and rolling his hips like a lovesick whore, forcing him in so deep Dean felt like he probably touched his womb. He didn’t, obviously, but fuck he was in deep. His thighs shook with effort and pleasure around Dean’s hips and when he came it was explosive. He shook, trembling like a leaf in the wind and practically soaking Dean’s pulsing cock and groin in orgasmic fluids. The tight clenching of his muscles brought Dean over the edge, and he was emptying himself into the dragon and seeing stars.

“I’m sorry…” Castiel mumbled a moment later, pulling himself off. “I’m sorry, I know that wasn’t the time, but it hurt, and it was maddening…”

 

                Dean was left breathing hard, feeling like he’d just been fucked into another dimension, but when he recovered he managed to sit up and look at Castiel, swallowing before letting out a heavy breath, from the lungs that had not yet recovered.

“Somethin’s fucked up, Cas…Really fucked up.”

“I am aware…”

“They won’t let me leave. I think they’ve locked us in here. What the fuck are they doing?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t like it. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted Oadriax…You killed them all, didn’t you?”

“Yes, so I don’t understand what they still want with us. They said they’re not entirely dead yet; they’ll come back in several months, and that we’re part of the rest of the plan…”

“My apologies, I should have had Estalia explain this earlier…” came a voice from the bedroom doorway. It was female, and one Dean didn’t recognize. Apparently no dragon here seemed to care much about personal space.

 

                Dean turned to find, presumably, a female in their midst. Why were most of these dragons female…? Dean was almost about to ask how they bred, but he knew the answer to that. Her skin was vaguely seafoam green, with shimmering scales of a color slightly different than the rest of her. Her eyes seemed to glow bright blue, surrounded by black sclera, surrounded by two spikes on either side of her head and beside a nose which held more of the bridge rings that seemed to be the chosen fashion in this society. Her hair was long, braided and silver, and intercepted by the familiar looking set of spikes jutting from the center of her cranium. The tail that hung behind her, while similar in appearance to most of them, was colored brightly with scales of varying hues of blue, and did not quite match the rest of her color. But whoever she was, Dean wanted to know why she was there, and what she had to say.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked defensively. “I want some answers, pronto!”

“First, my name is Lyna, for future reference… Now, onto the plan…We thought you might have had a bit of an issue with the following information. You see, to ensure our survival, and the survival of the planet, another ritual has to be put into place; one to seal them away again.”

“Can you get to the point?”

“We need you to get Castiel pregnant again, as you are now.”

“He just _had_ twelve eggs not even weeks ago and you want him to do this all over again, for some stupid ritual?”

“A ritual that is going to save your planet! To undo what you did, you have to repeat your mistake. Giving birth on that plot of land released them. Doing it again, no matter where you are, will complete the cycle, and seal them again. But it has to be the two of you, because it is only the two of you who are capable of killing them. And creating life between the two of you now, as you are, will seal them away permanently.”

“I don’t think I can…” Castiel said, suddenly speaking up.

“Of course you can…”

“I _mean_ , I don’t think I can, yet. Which, let me just say, I am completely against this idea, but that is beside the point. I need time for everything to…recover. I just laid those eggs. I just spent months gestating. I don’t think my body is ready…I don’t think it’s making…the right stuff, quite yet.”

“What we gave to you, in addition to being a strong aphrodisiac, is designed to kick your hormones into overdrive, so you can start breeding right away.”

“Could you not have consulted us about this?” Dean snapped. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and getting mildly startled as it touched one of his horns. “Alright, you know what? If we’re gonna do this for you…” Dean said, looking to Castiel, “Are we going to do this?”

“If I have no choice…”

“So, if we’re going to do this, you have to do something for us, understand?”

“Name your price…We will see if it is doable.”

“Things are getting really shitty down there. Half of my village is gone. Even with the …the fucking Drippy Mahooziwhats-,”

“Drilpi Mahorela…”

“Whatever! Your language and the way you name things are ridiculous anyway. Even with them temporarily dead, my family is still in danger down there. I want them moved _here_. My brother, and my unhatched children.”

“Your brother is a human…Moving him here may not be in his, and your, best interest…”

“Move him here! And the children. Life doesn’t just go on, okay?! You can’t make us forget we had children, and just pretend they don’t exist, just because you want us to make more! I promised my brother I would come back. That I would fix this. If I can’t keep that promise, then you bring him here!”

“We will try our best,” Lyna said, “We will get him, and your children, and bring them here. But I would not advise him leaving much. Eating may be a problem…We’ll figure this out.” Lyna said, turning to leave.

“The fate of all life depends on this…”

 

                Castiel sighed heavily as she left. “I don’t want to do this…”

“Look, if we could get out of this…I mean, I’d do anything to not make you go through this again, but…we’re dead if we don’t, Cas. As much as I’d like it if we just shirk my responsibilities on this and just fuck off…I can’t on this one, Cas. I would rather not die. I’d rather not you die, or our kids…my brother, pretty much everyone, other than a few select people…”

“I understand that, Dean. But I’m worried that I may not be able to reproduce again for some time. Even with whatever they gave me, I may not be strong enough. I’m also worried…I don’t know what’s going to come out of this. As a human, your DNA merely contributed enough to create copies of my race. But now you are no longer human; you are something else. You are not even a specific race. I have no idea what may come out of this union, between something that there is only one of in the universe, and I. What if it doesn’t even work? What if you’re beyond breeding with me?”

“I don’t know, Cas…But let’s try to make this work, okay? I’m so sorry that you have to go through this again. I feel guilty. This is sort of my fault. Both of ours, but I mean…I know you can get pregnant now, and it’s me who’s going to do it. Again.”

“But for a good cause, I suppose…I am very tired. Whatever was given to me, wore me out…”

“Get some sleep…You’re probably gonna need it.”

 

 

                When Castiel fell asleep, Dean tried to get some rest as well, but all he could do was lay in bed, thinking about just what was going on. He felt incredibly uncomfortable. Usually he could ignore his extra appendages, but they seemed smashed up and stuck beneath him, and he found he was hyperaware of this. His entire body was vibrating with negative energy and he couldn’t seem to get comfortable at all. This was a bad situation all around… The end of the world, forcing Castiel into something he didn’t want to do, the uncertainty of what was going on down below… Dean stood from the bed, heading off into the entrance where he stared out the balcony window with a nervous boredom. It seemed like hours before Lyna finally returned, but it was with empty hands.

“Could you not find the house…? I mean, with the whole prophecy thing about where these fuckers are you probably should’ve known-,”

“He’s gone, Dean.” Lyna said.

“What…? Gone? Gone how?” Dean said, swallowing.

“I mean he’s gone. He’s not in the house. I searched the house…He’s gone with the eggs. Something hit your village, Dean. He escaped with his life and your children. There is no sign of struggle, so I’m assuming he left voluntarily. A good majority of your village has been destroyed; your home was the only thing left standing. I say that lightly; it was greatly damaged, but there was no blood indicating your brother may have been killed…”

 

                Dean put his head in his hands, sighing deeply. So, that was it. There was no home to go back to after this was over. His home was gone… If he ever got home, he’d have to find another place to stay, if they would even let him. Maybe they could spruce up Castiel’s cave… Dean wasn’t sure. But he knew he’d lost pretty much everything, now. Their legacy, all of their documentation on dragons; most likely gone. Dean would look, but he was pretty sure he was still stuck in the house.

“You find them,” Dean said, pulling his head up to look at her. “Or I swear to God, I will rampage, and you will not be able to do shit because you need me.”

“I’d appreciate you not making threats, but I understand the importance. I will find them.”

 

                Lyna left moments later, and Dean watched her fly away; it was odd to watch something without wings fly… Dean was left worried, again. So, Sam was safe, but they didn’t know where. His village was gone, and he had no idea what had destroyed it. The Drilpi Mahorela were, at this point, dead unless he had managed to miss one, but he couldn’t begin to imagine what could have destroyed his village in such short time, even if it was one of them. What he knew of them, they were fairly slow, but deadly. But with the destruction that Lyna had spoken of…it didn’t’ sound like them. Dean was sure he would have been told if it was them. He knew the destruction they left. The slick, disgusting, black, vomit like substances that they left everywhere. It should have been mentioned.

 

                It left Dean thinking that it was not just the Drilpi Mahorela that were an enemy; something else had showed up. The Gassagen didn’t seem too concerned, so he hoped this destruction was just a one-time thing… Either way, he did _not_ want to break this news to Castiel. Poor guy was going through a lot of shit, and this was all around just a bad thing.

 

                Dean sucked in a refreshing breath as he stood, going towards their room. He had some things to talk to Castiel about…

 

 

 

**ART:**

 

**Lyna:**

 


	2. Consensual NonCon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art at the end of this chapter

The news Dean gave the older dragon definitely bummed him out for a while, but he assured him that he would make sure they found their children, and his brother. Dean just hoped they found them before the eggs hatched, or it’d be a lot harder to get them home.

 

                The good news was that the Gassagen began to trust Dean enough to let him leave the house, as well as Castiel. But they still kept him on a leash, unfortunately. He wasn’t allowed to leave Oadriax. Theoretically, he probably could leave any time he wanted, but he was sure they’d put something in place to make him stay there, and he didn’t want to chance that. Unfortunately there wasn’t much to do in Oadriax. Dean at least had something to do before, on the ground. He’d hunt dragons, and use the money he made to support himself. At least buy himself food, but he couldn’t even hunt food. Everything was brought to them by other Elders; a self-sufficient society that had no real reason for money. It was incredibly odd to him. Without the need to survive, Dean felt at a loss. Everything up here was so different.

 

                Dean was grateful that there was a kitchen, where he could actually cook food. He managed to get them to get him something to cook with, spice, grain, and vegetable wise. Despite the fact that Dean was a dragon he had not lost the taste for things other than meat, although meat was a lot better than it had been. The kitchen was generally dark and chilly, though, as it was in the cellar for whatever reason. Dean wondered if the Elders had a more sophisticated pallet, because all of the other dragons lived in caves, eating raw kill.

 

                Then there was the magic. Back where he lived, magic was known, but not generally spoke of. Here, the dragons had their own dragon magic, but they also practiced another kind of magic, it seemed. In the cellar, next to the wine room (which apparently was enough to get a dragon drunk, and Castiel said he should steer away from it), was all matter of strange ingredients and magical concoctions. Bottles of things Dean couldn’t identify. Cauldrons, mysterious ingredients, a damn crystal ball; it was a place for brewing potions of some sort, but Dean didn’t know exactly what it had been used for, just that it had been used for magic. It seemed pretty sketchy…Despite the fact that the Gassagen were supposedly divine, some of their magic seemed kind of dark, involving what seemed like some sacrifice of small animals, according to what he understood in the book he found in there.

 

                Dean could probably get drunk if he wanted to, to pass the time, but Castiel’s thought on the idea was that Dean had not been a dragon nearly long enough to be able to handle that kind of alcohol. He supposed they should have been fucking, but Castiel was incredibly moody about the uncertain future of their children, and half of the time didn’t want to. Dean remembered a time the dragon had been practically addicted to sex; they’d taken quite the turn. Lyna, in particular, had asked Dean several times where his brother may have gone, but Dean couldn’t imagine where. They never really left their home for too long. There was nowhere else the two of them stayed, except maybe an odd cave or rock shelf when they slept during the night on a long hunt. Until Castiel knew something, he seemed to be not in the mood.

 

                The dragons were unhappy with this, though. They brought their demands, and while Dean was unhappy with them forcing the two of them to have sex, he knew it was something that had to be done. They brought Castiel a vial of liquid, told him to drink it or else, and then left. They threatened that if they didn’t have normal sex then they’d get a baby out of him, one way or another. One of their threats involved restraining the both of them, getting Dean to ejaculate whether he wanted to or not, and injecting it into Castiel, whether he wanted it or not. It certainly put the two of them off, and they didn’t end up doing anything with the vial until later.

 

                When it him, Dean had been in the privy for a few minutes, and came back to quite an arousing sight. The dragon was leaned against the headboard, legs spread and chest heaving as he ran his claws along the edge of his sheath, cock already rock hard and leaking like his cunt. He was apparently desperate enough to try to pleasure himself until Dean got back.

“Help?” he breathed out, and even though the scent was already hitting him, and he was enjoying the show too much to just help him right out.

“Hold on…” Dean said, venturing over to the bed. “I’ve never seen you do this…”

“Because I usually have you to do it for me,” Castiel whined out, “Come on, I drank this stuff for a reason.”

“Just let me watch for a minute, Cas.”

 

                Castiel huffed in annoyance, going back to his work. He was running his claws along the inside of his sheath and shuddering with pleasure each time the sharpness passed over the nerve-laden flesh. They neared the center, where Dean watched as he gingerly slipped his fingers into the opening hidden between those thick walls of scaled flesh. He was working his fingers into himself slowly, in and out and Dean could tell he was rubbing against his g-spot, as he breathed out soft moans into the too warm air. It seriously felt way too hot, but Dean was sure that’s because he was massively aroused. He could feel the muscles around his cock contracting in protest of it still being in there. Before he even realized what he was doing, his hand was on his sheath, repeating the actions Castiel had done to himself earlier.

 

                It did feel very nice… It sent prickles of pleasure shooting up his spine, but the sensitive flesh there became obscured by his cock as the muscles pushed it from his sheath.

“Dean, seriously,” he moaned out, enjoying what he was doing to himself, but clearly displeasured by not having a dick in him.

“Alright, alright…” he huffed, watching as Castiel pulled his fingers out of himself. They were slick and shimmering with the mucous-like fluids still leaking from his opening. They left thick bridges and trails from his fingers to his cunt, breaking and dribbling down towards his ass. Which, Dean realized, had not had much attention as of late, and that should be remedied, but today was not that day. The both of them had claws and Dean was going to have to figure out how he was going to prep him without giving him massive fissures.

 

                There was not much of a plan on what position they were going to be in. Castiel was leaned against the headboard, exposed just enough for Dean to slip in. He scooted forward, grabbing hold of his hips while he leaned on his knees, easing his cock into the eager mouth of his cunt. He practically shuddered as he slipped in smoothly. Enveloped and overtaken by the hot warmth. He yanked him forward by his hips, fingers digging in just a little too deep into the soft skin.

 

                Castiel seemed pleased and sated just to be filled at this moment, but was eager for more. The dragon wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips, leaning against the bed on his elbows, his back and wings against the headboard. Dean could see his claws digging softly into the sheets beneath him, fingers twitching with anticipation. He was rolling his hips against Dean’s cock in a few moments, when Dean failed to move in time. When Dean felt well-adjusted enough, he pushed forward, deep into his body before pulling out just enough to force himself back in with a hard thrust. It jostled Castiel, forcing him back and squeezing a huff of a moan from his body.

 

                He gathered a rhythm, thrusting hard and fast, angled in just a way so that he could hit his G-spot. Castiel was almost immediately beside himself, lost in the world of pleasure Dean was giving him. His chest heaving, teeth sunk into his lip as he muffled the pleasured moans and groans vibrating his vocal chords. His hips rolling hard against Dean’s, forcing him deeper with each movement.

“Harder…Please,” he moaned out, sinking his claws into the sheets when Dean slammed into him. A whining mewl forced from his throat, head thrown back and neck exposed at the sudden thrust.

 

                After a moment of hard, nearly hip shattering thrusts, Castiel could barely breathe anymore without his breath being forced from his lungs, with his cunt so slick and wet it was like sliding into butter.

“Touch me, I’m so close, Dean-please,” he cried out. Dean gripped onto his cock in response, pumping hard until his body shuddered, clenched around his cock, and spurted the pearlescent fluids onto his stomach. He worked his hand on Castiel’s spurting member, ringing every last drop from him.

 

                Dean gave a final thrust into his hot passage until he came, spurting deep into his body, letting out a rough groan. His hips pistoned forward a few more times subconsciously, before finally becoming sated and pulling himself away from the dragon. The two of them were left panting, as Dean laid beside him after pulling away. Castiel rolled towards him, latching onto his body and smearing it with the slight dampness of the sweat he’d worked up. He was sleepy and sated, but stayed awake long enough to cuddle against Dean.

“I hope all this forced sex isn’t for nothing…” Castiel mumbled.

“Do you not want to have sex?”

“I’m not quite in the mood lately, for obvious reasons… Of course, when I drink those vials, I do, but generally…no.”

“I’m sorry, Cas…” Dean said, running his hand along Castiel’s arm.

“It’s okay…I just hope this works.”

 

 

**ART:**

**Spare Bedroom**

 

**Kitchen:**

 

**Wine Cellar:**

 

 

**Magic chamber**

 


	3. Defect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art at the end

Some weeks and several pints of spilled semen later, the hunt for Sam and their missing children was about to pay off. Not quite in the way they would have expected, but a clue none the less. They were napping after a slightly forced romp when Lyna suddenly entered the room, again not respecting boundaries.

“Dean…” Lyna said, waking him from his sleep. Dean nearly bolted across the room and had her by the neck, from the fear of being awoken so suddenly, but he calmed down in a few moments.

“What do you want, Lyna?” he grumbled.

“We believe we _may_ have a lead on your brother. Or at least, one small clue to where he may be…maybe.”

“So is this a yes or a no? Do you know anything or not?” Dean said, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes briefly.

“We went back to your village…We found a Donasdogamatastos skulking around your village. Seemed to be looking for something…She might at least know something.”

“Why did you bring her here…?” Castiel groaned, rolling over to face Lyna in confusion.

“Don’t worry…She won’t be able to hurt you. We’ve collared her so she won’t be able to do any harm.”

 

                Castiel hauled himself up, running his hand through his hair to smooth down the many pieces of it sticking up everywhere. “Where is she?”

“The prison. Will you be coming?”

“Sam has my children…This concerns me, too.

 

                Lyna lead the two of them into places Dean didn’t know even existed in Oadriax. She led them through a seemingly empty city, which Dean noted became far less beautiful the further they went. In the distance, the sky suddenly seemed to change around what looked to be a massive tower. What looked like a swirling, dark galaxy that swam with the mists he became familiar with, though he still didn’t know what they meant. Unlike the more neutral colors surrounding most of Oadriax, these were red and orange. They almost seemed angry.

“Is that where we’re going?” Dean asked, pointing, as they got closer to the strange stone tower.

“Yes, that’s the prison.”

“What’s wrong with it…?”

“Our race is very powerful…” Lyna started, looking back to him momentarily before she continued on. “The amount of magic our bodies possess surpasses our ability to store it. It seeps out into the open and, while usually invisible to the naked eye, collects in a form of neutral mist when there are many of us in one place.”

“So...the mist on the mountain was from you guys?”

“Come again…?” Lyna asked.

“Where I lived, the mountain is covered with the mist. It’s because there are more Gassagen than you know living in that mountain, Dean, and they have been for some time.” Castiel replied.

“Because of our magic, and the magic of those within the prison, it has warped the area. That represents anger…pain, despair. The prison is not a good place. They are punished by being there. It’s known for practicing torture. Instead of their magic being neutral, it is angered and pained. It creates a literal embodiment of their agony and anger.”

“That’s terrible…You enslave your own kind?”

“Enslave? No. Do you not jail those who have committed a crime?”

“You have a point…”

“It isn’t just Gassagen that live there. There’s a variety of other dragons that have committed crimes. Many of them are Donasdogamatastos who we’ve managed to capture… They don’t deserve our compassion…Not when they attack us like they do… They are all prevented from transforming…Of course… it is not just limited to Gassagen and Donasdogamatastos. There are other dragon races, human enough to be punished for committing crimes. They do not live here, but sometimes they are transferred to our prison, either for space reasons, or that the prison of their own residences are not severe enough for the crimes they have committed. Unlike the prisons of their realms, ours will never be full, as it has been built to grow each time it needs to.”

 

                Dean had a lot of questions that he wanted to ask, for curiosity’s sake, but he couldn’t decide which to ask first… He was curious as to how the prison worked, but he wasn’t Sam, and he wasn’t _that_ curious about it. “There’s other races…? And how do you feed them all?”

“Well, for starters, we don’t feed them. The building is built with massive amounts of magic. Everything that goes there is sustained by it. It stops them from starving to death, or losing weight, or becoming severely dehydrated, but they never lose their desire for food and drink. In fact, they always feel hungry and thirsty. It’s part of their punishment…

The other races we have here…The Gaha; they come from a shadow realm separate from our ; a land cloaked in blackness, but despite that they are not inherently evil. The Babalond…they are a mutation of the Donasdogamatastos, again not inherently evil, but…they are the embodiment of lust. They are all female, like us in the way that they also have a penis…a very terrifying penis, but are identified as female. They’re a bit of an odd bunch…They are hardly dragon-like at all, and have no feral forms.

The Graa…They gain their powers from the cosmos, and live in a realm surrounded by the stars. The Zlida, while not in a separate realm, are still apart from us. They live in the ocean, in their own underwater cities, though are capable of living on land despite their lack of legs in human form, but it is very uncomfortable for them for long periods of time. Because of this, we do not allow them access to water. Your myths on what you call mermaids are true, although they are not mermaids. They are Zlida; a dragon race.

 

The Caosagi are a forest dwelling dragon, connected mainly to the Earth. They are generally a very peaceful race, but occasionally they go bad… And despite the fact that you will pretend that you have no interest in knowing anything further, The Great One created other Gods, who in turn created their own race; some of them their own realm. There are more of us; humanoid dragons, but they have their own realms and generally do not visit ours…”

 

“I wasn’t gonna ask-,”

“No, but you wanted to. We’re here,” Lyna said, gesturing towards the massive looming tower. The air felt thick and heavy, and there was a foul aura hanging in the air. The stone structure sat on a floating stone island, connected to a rickety rope bridge. A wooden stair ramp spiraled around the tower, from which a large spiked addition sprouted; Dean wondered what that was for.

 

                They stepped inside, and Dean was automatically confronted with the bad aura. Castiel seemed to pale as he stepped inside, but Lyna seemed unphased. They walked the halls; going past barred cells and rusty, spiked cages. Inside were all matters of dragons that he’d never seen, and they all seemed very interested in new meat. The first cell they came to that held any interested life could have scarred Dean for life. A red-skinned, large breasted female suddenly came to the bars, with large, leathery red wings sprouting from her back and a thin tail that ended in almost an arrow point. She gripped the bars with her clawed fingers, jutting her shapely thighs outside of the bar. Dean could see a wet, dripping, gaping pussy between her legs; and it was not pretty. It was filled with reddish yellow teeth, and where a clitoris would be suddenly sprouted a massive spiked cock, with a mouth in the center of its shaft that snapped at him like a hungry beast. It was dripping with a slick, wet fluid as it emerged. She opened her mouth, letting out a sensual moan that seemed to be two voices at once, and she spoke. “Hey, hotstuff. Don’t you wanna fuck me?” she said, licking at her lip with a long, shimmering, forked, black tongue.

“Do not even think about it, she will eat your penis with that trap of hers between her legs…”

“Yeah, I don’t…No,” Dean said, passing by her. He could have looked at her longer, but he was too frightened.

 

                The second cell was covered with a strange, dark blackness that seemed entirely unnatural. A sharp hiss came from the shadows and a black, scaled, humanoid beast appeared at the bars, gripping the metal and snarling at him. Not much of the creature was visible in the darkness, with a strange shadowy mist flowing around it like it was an attachment, but it’s red glowing eyes stood out from the black it seemed to produce from itself.

 

                The third cell held something that didn’t seem very interested in either of them. It was a sickly looking female creature, with dark horns spouting from her chest, face, and forehead. She had various blueish markings on her sickly looking skin, and her lower half ended in a dry looking, blue tail. She had various fins stuck together with a sticky slime that seemed to come from its body; an attempt to become wet, but it didn’t seem to work.

 

“I did nothing wrong!” shouted a creature in the fourth cell. A feminine, seemingly male creature with shimmering, blueish colored hair wrapped around a pair of antlers sprouting from his head. Its lips were a greenish color, with strange green marking around its eyes. It’s claws a pale green, and where normal feet would be, were long, scaled legs similar to that of a bird. It almost seem fairy like, with the shimmering greenish wings, and dark tendrils, ending with glowing bits.

“He’s insane, ignore him,” Lyna said.

 

                The fifth held something that was honestly quite mesmerizing. It seemed to be female, with skin that held galaxy’s that swam along her limbs. With glimmering, almost rainbow-esque horns that stood far from her head, and massive wings that seemed to be comprised of some pure, purple energy. She ignored the two of them, but it was her body that called to Dean. It was mesmerizing in the way that a sunset could be beautiful, or art could be appreciated.

 

                They went through a few more corridors, with similar looking dragons he had seen earlier. Males and females, a few Gassagen, but then they came to a dragon species he’d yet to meet, and it seemed this would be the one they were to speak to. It was female, it seemed. Unlike the Gassagen, she did not seem to have the typical sheath like the rest of them did. She seemed completely female. She was thin, with small breasts covered by her chest-length dark hair. Dean could see a some sort of piercing through one of her nipples, despite her breasts being slightly covered. A strange sort of swirling curls circled her ribs and cupped her breasts. Coming to her hips and forming a transparent barrier, where pieces of interlocking metal joined the strange metal curls that seemed to create a useless bra. A pair of bronze and dark metaled arm guards decorated her forearms, coming to cover her hands in a similar fashion. On each middle finger was a strange sort of ring, that formed a hooked, silver claw. It contrasted to her actual claws; bronze in color, but ending in black tips.

 

                Like the guards on her forearms, her legs were dressed with them, too. Although her legs were far from normal. Like the fairy-like dragon he’d seen before, they were almost bird like, with light colored feathers dotting her lower thigh and knee area, before merging into dark, brown scales and cream colored, thick ridges. They ran down to her two normal toes, while the other was raised with a thick, black, dangerous claw jutting from the scale-like area. Her tail hung behind her, shimmering with a golden-bronze color, similar to the sharp, beaten looking joints jutting from her back. They formed her wings, with black, scarred membranes.

 

                Her face was fairly unusual. Her eyes a shimmering pitch-black, surrounded by what seemed like bronze metal running through her skin in curls along her face. There were strange, rectangular markings around her forehead, some of which ran up towards the glimmering, beat and bronzed forehead. A dark horn-like piercing protruded from her nostrils, overshadowing her bronzed, almost striped lips. Beneath her chin was a dark, leather collar with a golden ring through it, looking similar to the rest of her attire, but Dean knew it was part of being a prisoner. They had said they’d put the collar on her earlier, and Dean could tell she’d already been in a fight. She had quite a few cuts and bruises scattered on her body.

“Are you ready to start talking?” Lyna said, opening the door on the side of the cell, to lead them both in. To Dean’s surprise, she never moved. She never attempted to attack them; just sat there on the odd cot they had in there. He guessed Lyna was right; she really couldn’t attack.

“If I didn’t talk before, what makes you think I’m going to talk now?” she asked, folding her arms in front of her, and crossing her legs.

“We won’t hesitate to beat the truth out of you,” Lyna said.

“I don’t understand the importance of this…”

“My brother is missing,” Dean said, stepping forward towards her.

“Good lord, what kinda monster are you?” she asked

“One that’s gonna kick your ass if you don’t start talking. You know anything about where he’s gone? You were in my village; the place he went missing from.”

“I may have a vague knowledge about a possibly troublesome hunter and his brother’s unhatched children…Maybe.”

“So you know where he is?”

“Look, you’re getting in the way. Personally, I’d suggest you just forget this whole thing. Your brother is hardly important. He’s probably dead by now. One of us probably killed him and ate your kids as a breakfast omelet. I hope so, anyway. We don’t need any more of you in this world,” she said, with such a cool calm it sent ice down Dean’s spine. But the ice was soon melted by the surge of anger, and before he knew it he was hitting her hard in the face.

“Where is my brother?!”

She didn’t respond; instead she just spit in his face; a splatter of blood hitting him in the eye. He wiped away the blood, before grabbing her by the neck and forcing her against the wall.

“Listen here, you fucking bitch. I will skin you alive if you try that again.”

“You don’t scare me,” she said, smiling and exposing her bloodied fangs.

 

                Dean threw her to the floor, turning around and taking in an annoyed breath. He needed to calm down before he killed her and got no information out of her.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” she said, standing and leaning against the cot. “Truth be told, I don’t get along with my kind, really, but I hate these little feathered bitches. You, however, are not one of them, so I’ve already got kind of a soft spot for you; just for not being one of them.”

“So you’re gonna answer my questions?”

“If you ask them correctly.”

“Okay…where is my brother?”

“You can’t ask so directly,” she said, leaning back on her arms and looking at him. “Foreplay, Dean. When you fuck him, you don’t just barrel in, do you? Because if so, I admit I feel sorry for him,” she asked, gesturing towards Castiel who was mostly silent, and looked slightly shocked and embarrassed at the statement.

“That’s not any of your business.”

“So let’s make this intimate, Dean. Butter me up and so I can open up to you.”

“I don’t feel like playing some stupid game with you when I know you know something,”

“Well then, I guess you’d better go, because I’m sure it must be _so_ boring to wait around a jail trying to get me to answer questions I’m not going to answer.”

“It’s best to just do what she says, Dean.” Castiel said, sounding exasperated by the whole situation.

                Dean let out a frustrated groan, trying to think on how to ask his questions.

“Why were you in my village?”

“Do you pick up girls without asking their names, first? You’re so uncouth.”

“What is your name?” Dean grumbled through his teeth, trying not to rip her throat out.

“You can call me Meg. Good boy! You learn so well!”

Good God, he wanted to rip her throat out and feed it to her…

“Why were you in my village?”

“Not so fast now, Dean. At least buy me dinner, first.”

“What the hell am I supposed to ask you?!”

“I’m not going to make this easy, for you. You need to work for it.”

 

                Dean clenched his fists at his side, taking in a breath, “Fine…What is your favorite color?” Dean asked, feeling ridiculous that those words even left his mouth in an interrogation such as this.

“The color of the blood of my enemies,” she said, smirking at him.

“Why were you in my village?”

“Alright, I suppose you deserve to know… I was there when it was attacked. They sent me to see if anyone was left there.”

“Why were you there?”

“Because we attacked it.”

“And you wanna tell me why?”

“As fun as it is watching you struggle to not kill me, which you can’t anyway, it’s getting boring… Your village was already mostly destroyed, but we wanted to finish the job. See, with the Drilpi Mahorela having been sealed there, we thought that maybe if we razed your entire village completely, so that nothing was left at all, despite all efforts, you wouldn’t be able to seal them again.”

“Do you have any idea what leaving these creatures on Earth would do? They would destroy all of us.” Castiel said.

“Oh poor, stupid, naive Castiel… You should really stop talking, and maybe you should sit down; you look terrible.”

                Dean turned back to look at the dragon, finding he did look a little pale, but at the moment he was more irritated at Meg’s rudeness.

“What do you want with them?” Dean asked, trying to stay calm.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that. If I ever do get out of here, I might be killed. I’m already on thin ice.”

Dean thought on the statement. He really needed to ask where his brother was, but he was assuming he still needed to ‘butter her up’, as she said. He thought it best to ask what she meant, rather than go straight to the point, so he didn’t end up getting even more frustrated.

“Why don’t you get along with them?”

“Because I’m not like the rest of them. I enjoy the thought of world domination and the death of our enemies as much as the next girl, but it’s not all I enjoy… I am not driven by the need to murder you feathered freaks. It makes me an outcast there. They think I’ll defect since I’m not like them. Which, honestly, probably isn’t that bad of an idea. They have some good ideas, but our leader is too violent for her own good. If she’s not careful she’ll destroy us all…”

“Leader?”

“Our previous leader was sealed away by _you_ people,” Meg said, gesturing Lyna. “The original defect of the Gassagen. Your God had him sealed away and we have found no way of breaking the seal. But before he did, he created enough of us to breed and begin our race…but he made sure to create ones that were not for breeding. They were for power. All of them were killed, except for one, and now she is the most powerful of all of us, and she is power hungry… So…that’s all I can tell you.”

“You’re not getting out anyway,” Lyna said. “So you might as well make this easy.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that…”

“Meg…Where is my brother?”

“Rumor has it he headed into the mountains…That is all I know. We decided it’s not worth it to go after him right now, because if he’s gone into one of the caves, finding him will be impossible…”

“The caves…” Dean said, suddenly feeling like a light had gone off in his head. He was about to say something, but realized he probably shouldn’t say it in front of Meg. “I think I’ve got all I need for now…Lyna, I’m gonna go home…I want to talk to you later.”

 

                Dean managed to find himself out of the prison, leading Castiel with him, who did look oddly pale. He wanted to ask if he was alright, but first he wanted to get out of there.

When they got outside, the air seemed a little clearer, but Castiel still seemed bothered.

“You okay…? Did being in there bother you?”

“I need to get home…” he breathed out, swaying slightly.

Worried, Dean placed an arm around him to keep him steady, but they weren’t even half way across the bridge before things turned sour. He stopped dead in his tracks long enough to lean over the edge of the bridge and vomit. It scared the shit out of Dean, because he was scared he was going to fall into the abyss, but he managed to keep a good hold on the bridge.

 

                Dean ran his hand up the middle of Castiel’s spine feeling his body shift beneath his fingers with the effort to expel his stomach.

“How long have you been sick?” Dean asked, worry in his voice.

“Since I got here…” Castiel said, finally pulling his head up. “God, I need to get home…”

They managed to get home after a long while of leading Castiel back, and Dean losing his way a few times because he was unused to the city. Dean thought that maybe something had gotten to Castiel in that prison. He didn’t like the way it felt either… He got home and went to sleep it off, and Dean was really hoping that worked. He was either sick from the prison, or pregnant, but no one had said anything about that. They were supposed to be able to sense it. Surely, Lyna would have said something…

 

                When Castiel woke up again, Dean found that his wishes were all for naught. Castiel ended up in the privy, practically laying on the floor, vomiting every few minutes and sobbing uncontrollably, and nothing Dean did would make him stop. This day had taken quite a turn… He had a frustrating afternoon that turned into something good, but everything went to shit when they got home. He had no idea what was wrong with him, or what he could do. He wasn’t sure if it was because he couldn’t stop vomiting that was upsetting him, or something else. All he could do was keep wiping him down with a cool rag, because all the exertion had him dripping with sweat.

“Cas, I’m gonna…try to find help or something, okay?”

Castiel only nodded, from his place on the floor, and Dean was out. Where the hell was he going to go? He didn’t know where anyone lived, or where to go, who would help him…

“Lyna!” he shouted, hoping somehow it would get her to come. It worked with Lorlei… To his surprise, Lyna showed up fairly quick.

“Dean…?”

“Lyna…something happened after we left the prison. I don’t know what’s going on. Cas is so sick, he won’t stop crying and I can’t do anything about it. You’ve gotta help me here…”

                Lyna walked into the house, and then stopped dead, seeming to be in thought for a moment.

“That’s odd…”

“What?”

“Castiel…He’s giving off serious pregnancy pheromones…but he wasn’t when I saw him earlier.”

“So…he actually _is_ pregnant?”

“It seems like it. It seems everything suddenly hit him at once. Maybe it has to do with what we’ve been giving him to allow him to carry so soon. The morning sickness started, and he was flooded with hormones which is why he’s so emotional right now. I don’t know why it’s hitting so hard, though.”

“Why wasn’t I able to tell?”

“Because you aren’t one of us. We can smell it, and so can the enemy, but that’s because we’re so closely bonded, DNA wise…I’m not sure there’s much I can do for him, other than try to get him to bed, or maybe to sleep…I think you’ve got some sleep elixir in your cellar.”

 

                Lyna headed into the privy with Dean, finding Castiel too exhausted to cry anymore.

“Castiel…” Lyna said, leaning down and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You must be so tired. You should get some rest.”

“I am far too ill, Lyna…”

“Just let me take care of that.”

They managed to get Castiel into bed, and a chamber pot for him to get sick in if he had to. Lyna was gone for a few seconds in their cellar before coming up with a bottle.

“Can I get you to drink this?” Lyna said.

“I can try…”

He did manage to keep it down, and in a few moments he was out like a light.

“All I can say is…keep an eye on it. If there’s any serious trouble, call Amarizi or Zynoa. The convenient thing about is if you call us, we will find you.”

“What am I supposed to do if he gets this sick again?”

“I…I don’t know, I’m sorry. We don’t deal with pregnancies a lot. Zynoa and Amarizi are here as sort of midwives, but morning sickness is morning sickness. He just seems to have it really bad…Just make sure you keep fluids in him and make sure he gets some kind of nourishment…Unfortunately…we’re at a bit of an impasse here…You may have to go get your brother. It seems he’s in the mountains. Even for us, those mountains can be very confusing. The caves are designed to keep out the Donasdogamatastos, but because so many of them are cloaked with magic, it confuses us, too, if we’ve never been there… You _have_ been there, though. You may have to go find him. Do you know where he might be?”

“He may have gone to Cas’ cave…He was there for a while. But I don’t know how he would have gotten in. Cas sealed that cave up when he left.”

“If you go, we will keep an eye on Castiel, to make sure nothing bad happens. In all honesty, we are inexperienced with the elixir we gave him…”

“You gave him something you weren’t sure about?!”

“Understand, we are running out of time…We need him to produce offspring as quickly as possible. We cannot wait until his body is able to naturally produce the necessary things to even _start_ a pregnancy.”

“This better not kill him,” Dean warned, sounding incredibly irritated with them.

“The chance of it killing him is less than one percent…I’ll leave the both of you now. I suggest the both of you get some rest.”

 

                When Lyna left, Dean laid beside his comatose pregnant dragon, feeling a little frustrated and overwhelmed by the whole situation. His brother was missing, Castiel was having terrible pregnancy symptoms just before he had to leave to find said brother…The Donasdogamatastos were trying to prevent the sealing of the most dangerous dragon on the planet at the moment, their leader was power hungry, and female, apparently, and the Gassagen had been shoving questionable liquids down Castiel’s throat. Dean wasn’t very happy with this situation, but maybe he’d be able to find his brother and his already birthed children quite soon. On the upside, aside from finding his brother, at least one of the Donasdogamatastos was less of a dick than the rest of them.

 

 

 

**ART**

 

**THE PRISON:**

**THE GAHA:**

 

MALE:

FEMALE:

 

**THE BABALOND:**

**THE GRAA:**

 

MALE:

FEMALE:

 

**THE ZLIDA:**

MALE:

FEMALE:

**THE CAOSAGI:**

 

MALE:

FEMALE:

**MEG:**

 


	4. Blood Of My Lover's Blood

The next morning was not very kind to either of them, but it was most unkind to Castiel. He was incredibly knocked out, until sometime around early morning, before the sun even touched the sky, and it was to the need to vomit. Dean was almost used to this with how much it had happened before, but it still managed to wake him up. His immediate instinct was to lumber out of the bedroom and come back with a goblet of water and a rag. Castiel took the goblet from him once he felt he wasn’t going to vomit immediately, drinking it in and wiping his mouth after clearing out his pallet.

“Welcome to morning sickness, babe…”

                Castiel’s response was to give out a very irritated groan and bury his face in the pillow.

“You knew that’s what we were trying to get done…”

“I know, but it doesn’t make it any better. How did you find this out before me?” Castiel said, rolling over and squinting at him with the light shining in his eyes.

“I called Lyna…She said she smelled it the minute she walked in, but she hadn’t before. Like your body didn’t even realize it was pregnant until you got sick…”

“I don’t like the way that sounds…”

“Lyna said it may have been from the elixir…”

“Speaking of _Lyna_ , you should get going, Dean.” Lyna said, suddenly showing up in their doorway.

“How do you keep getting in here so quietly?” Dean said, sliding from the bed.

“Cas…I’m sorry, but I’ve gotta go. Lyna’s going to look after you while I’m gone…I’m going to look for Sam. I’ve got a good feeling I know where he is.”

“I don’t need looked after. I’m not a child…”

“Yes, but with your condition being so important to…maintain, you should probably be monitored,” Lyna said.

“I’ll be back with our babies, Cas. I promise…”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep…”

“Well, I promise _eventually_ if I don’t find them today…”

 

                He gave Castiel a quick peck before bidding him farewell, transforming as soon as he left the house and flying down through the clouds. Dean didn’t usually have great navigational skills, but they seem to have sharpened since he had changed. He probably shouldn’t be able to locate the mountain so easily, but perhaps it _was_ because he’d been there before. Dean arrived at the mountains faster than he’d expected, but locating Castiel’s cave wasn’t quite as easy.

 

                When he did manage to find it, he realized it was still closed, which meant the possibility of Sam being inside was very low. Only a dragon could open and close these stone doors, and Sam was not one of them…Dean had been wrong. He promised he’d come back with their children, and his brother, but Dean wasn’t sure he was going to be able to keep that promise now… With hope in his heart, he did decide to try to figure out how to open the cave. It took a few moments, but he was able to open it.

                The walk inside the many stone caverns was nostalgic, and not all in a good way. Castiel kept him locked up like a prisoner…He almost wondered if part of this had to do with how he felt about the dragon. Was he just a victim? Did he only love Castiel because he was forced to be stuck with him for so long? Because he needed him to survive? It was something Dean had thought about a few times, but it always made sense in the end. It could have started like that, and that hurt Dean deep in his soul, but it didn’t end like that. Dean could have left. He could have several times. He had plenty of opportunities to kill Castiel, or leave him for dead, but he didn’t. It wasn’t something he needed to think about right now, though. He needed to find their children… But the cave was empty. Sam wasn’t here.

 

                Dean began to leave, empty handed. He closed up the cave again, ready to either search elsewhere or just give up. But as he began to leave, he saw the outline of massive feathers in the distance, followed by the dragon that came with it. It was Lorlei, who transformed moments after arriving.

“Dean... I was hoping you were my brother…How is he? I suppose doing badly since he’s missing his _kids_.”

“How do you know about that…?”

“Because I’ve got them. Them, and your brother.”

This was the first good news he’d heard in a while, but he wasn’t sure if Lorlei was keeping them safe, or holding them for ransom.

“Do I need to negotiate a price with you to get them back?”

“It depends on where you plan on taking them. I could care less about your brother, but I’ve only been keeping him safe because he’s got the eggs.”

“Oadriax. It’s not safe here on the ground anymore…”

Lorlei seemed in thought for a moment, before speaking. “Oadriax has always been a suspicious place for me. I’ve never been there, and I never want to go. Why is it that you’re in Oadriax? By the way, I have to say, you’re much more pleasing to the eye like this.”

“Because I fucked something up; me and Cas…and we’ve gotta fix it. They’ve given us a safe place to stay in Oadriax.”

“What is it that the two of you need to do to…fix this mess?”

“As much as I dislike it…apparently, giving birth on our land released some…age old monstrous dragon from wherever they’ve been sealed, and the only way to put them back is to make…more dragons.”

“So you’re going to get my brother pregnant again?” Lorlei said, folding her arms and shifting on her feet.

“Correction… _got_ your brother pregnant. Can I please have my children and my brother now?”

“If you promise to keep them safe…”

“I promise. Please, Lorlei. He wants his children back, and so do I.”

“Stay here…”

 

                Lorlei was gone in a flash, and Dean was left waiting. Finally she returned, with Sam at her side and a sack in his hands.

“Dean!” Sam shouted, trotting up to him but making sure the sack in his arms didn’t get too jostled. “God, where have you been?!”

“I’ve been-, never mind that. Where have _you_ been?”

“Our village got attacked by some freakish dragons. I managed to get out with the eggs but I lost the nest… I had to tear it up really fast and use it as some cushioning…Lorlei gave me a few of her feathers to keep them safe.”

“Thank God you had the sense to get out of there when you did…I came to get you, Sam. I’ve been in the dragon city of Oadriax. They’ve agreed to let you come, since everything is so shitty down here lately…Plus, I have some leverage on them…I think.”

“How are we supposed to get there…?”

“Sam, I am about to rock your world…”

\---

 

                Dean slid to a stop on the ground of Oadriax, his claws scraping up the grass and dirt beneath him as Sam tumbled from his back in a heap, onto the ground. It was almost nostalgic, as Dean turned from dragon to humanoid beast again.

“Yeah, it’s a little rough…”

“Christ, Dean…” Sam said, trying to get his footing again, his legs shaking like jello as he stood. “This place is…unbelievable.”

“I figured you’d think that…Come on, I’ve gotta get home,” Dean said, leading Sam back to his abode. When they pushed through the door, there was some sort of strange smell drifting through the air. It smelled herbal…

“You live here…?”

“For the time being.”

“You’re definitely living the high life.”

“It is nice…but it’s certainly not home. Then again, there’s not really much of a home to go back to…It’s a lot different and sort of hard to get used to. Give me these…” Dean said, taking the sack from his brother. “I’ll be right back. I’ll show you your room when I get back.”

 

                Dean wasn’t quite sure what to do with these eggs. He had planned putting them in an empty room in their cellar. Theoretically, that sounded like a terrible place to put children, but it was where they had them in their home. He supposed this was closer to their natural habitat… He made his way to the cellar, past the various rooms that made their homes there, until he came to the empty one. It was nothing but stone and brick. He hated to put them down there, but that seemed to be where Castiel wanted them. Carefully, he lowered the sack onto the ground, opening it and making sure not to dislodge any of the eggs. They tumbled slightly as he did, falling into the mess of feathers filling the bag.

 

                He managed to position them so that they were sitting comfortably in the mass of feathers, arranging it so that everything around them was soft and inviting. He took a good look at them, making sure they were all okay. There was not much difference. They were all nearly identical, except for the one that had bits of flesh and blood stuck in the scales. He deduced that this was the one Castiel had so much trouble with. Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted this one to hatch, or not. On the one hand, it caused Castiel tremendous agony, but on the other hand, something that had been so difficult to pass should probably pay off…

 

                Dean headed back upstairs, finding his brother waiting where he had been.

“That’s taken care of…okay, come on.” Dean said, leading him further into the house. He headed into the spare bedroom; similar to Dean’s, except with a book shelf and a different color scheme. “This will be your room. There’s a privy down the hall, the bath is outside…Kitchen’s downstairs in the cellar, along with a room full of wine you and I are forbidden to drink, and some kind of strange chamber for concocting magic… You should stay away from the other two, unless you just want to go down there to _look._ Don’t go meddling in magic that neither of us understands because I don’t want the house blown up.

There’s a garden we don’t do much with…A library…Some really weird room with a bed that neither of us can figure out, and uh…that’s about it. I’ve got to go check on Cas…I have a feeling that weird herbal smelling stuff has to do with him.”

“How’s he doing?”

“Shitty…This whole situation is just stupid. Apparently the only way to stop the Earth from being destroyed is to reimpregnate Cas… I’m pretty sure it’s hitting him really hard this time. He was so bad yesterday…”

“Can he even carry another batch of eggs…?”

“They’re giving him something to speed up his ability to produce more eggs…So, apparently he can.”

“That’s not what I mean, Dean…He just spent several months carrying, what…twelve eggs? Are his insides even _strong_ enough to carry anymore for another several months?”

“…I didn’t think about that. If it was up to me, I’d never put him through this again but…we were literally forced into this, Sam. They threatened to restrain the both of us and…well, you get the idea.”

“That’s terrible! I hope this doesn’t end up backfiring…For everyone’s sake.”

“Right…I’ve got to go make sure he’s okay. Make yourself comfortable…” Dean said, rushing off.

 

                He found him in the bedroom with Lyna, drinking a cup of something steaming, and apparently herbal.

“How’s he doing?” he asked Lyna, who stood from the edge of the bed as he entered.

“I’m right here, Dean…” Castiel mumbled into the cup.

“He’s feeling quite ill, apparently. I tried making him a concoction to settle his stomach. It’s working…slightly. I’m going to have one of the sisters come look at him to make sure everything’s alright…I’m going to take my leave, now. I wish you luck with your brother and your children. I hope they fit in here…”

 

                When Lyna left, Dean settled in next to the dragon.

“You feeling any better?” he asked, feeling somewhat nervous for some reason, after what Sam had said.

“I am alive…” Castiel said, leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder. “What happened while you were away?”

“Well…I managed to find Sam, and the eggs. Lorlei was watching over them. We lost the nest…Sam tore it up to use as cushioning when he ran off. Lorlei has added to it.”

Castiel smiled softly, obviously pleased with the result. “I would like to see them soon. Are they okay?”

“Not a scratch on them. The one is even still covered in skin…”

“That’s gross…” Castiel said, letting out a soft content sigh as he closed his eyes. This was the last thing he said to Dean before settling into a deep sleep.


	5. Damaged Goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> non-con and bottom Dean  
> Those two things are not really related

        The arrival of Amarizi and Zynoa didn’t quite go as planned. Dean was hoping that they would come over, do what they had to do, and that would be it. But apparently, examining during a _dragon_ pregnancy wasn’t quite so cut and dry. It was upsetting and violating…When they arrived, Castiel was less than pleased, as he never really liked them in the first place. He pulled the covers around himself, almost seeming to want to hide from them subconsciously.

“Morning, mama,” Zynoa said, with her incestuous sister close behind.

“Good morning,” Castiel said through gritted teeth, trying to keep civil about the whole thing.

“You want to come with us?” Amarizi said, gesturing towards the door.

“Where are we supposed to be going?” Castiel asked, pushing the covers down slightly.

“The room near the privy. The one with the bed in it.”

“That’s why that’s for…? Why is that here?” Dean asked as Castiel crawled out of bed.

“Originally, it was an empty room, but we added to it for this purpose,”

 

                When Castiel got himself standing successfully, the four of them headed into the strange room, soon joined by Sam because he was curious about how the whole thing worked. It took some convincing to let Sam join the examination. Castiel was okay with it, and Dean didn’t really mind, but Zynoa and Amarizi seemed to dislike anything human.

 

                They had him lay down on bed in the center of the room. It dipped in the center, with its sides raised at the edges and before dipping down towards the floor again. He was laid down on the edge, where they placed some pillows beneath his lower back, and his hips settled down where the bed raised. His feet were placed where the bed dipped towards the floor on the ends.

“We want to get you opened up so we can look at your cervix…To make sure there’s no problems,” Amarizi said, pushing his legs apart so that he was more exposed.

“Do _you_ have to do it?” Castiel asked, almost pleadingly.

“We do.” Zynoa said, moving between his legs. What she did displeased him greatly. Her hand slipped between his legs, dipping her fingers in his sheath and dragging them upward. Castiel let out a hiss, his body going rigid and one of his hands gripping at the edge of the bed. Her fingers worked along the top of his sheath, rubbing them inside with purpose. He exchanged glances with Sam, who was already starting to look uncomfortable. Zynoa wasn’t just trying to look inside of him, she was trying to _pleasure_ him. Dean assumed the area where her fingers rubbed was the sphincter holding his cock in.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing?” Dean asked, just about ready to yank her away and give her a good smacking if he needed to.

“Relax, Dean. Arousal automatically opens him up enough for us to look, with a bit of extra prying, but the muscles of the sheath can’t be opened far enough unless he’s aroused, or giving birth…”

“Do you really have to do this then? Are you okay with this, Cas?”

“Not particularly, no,” Castiel breathed out.

“We’ll have you wait outside of you’re going to have such a big problem with it,” Amarizi said, with irritation in her voice.

“Don’t,” Castiel breathed out again. “Dean, I want you here.”

 

                This was hard for him…They were practically molesting his lover in front of him, and apparently it was essential. Castiel seemed to be fighting the feeling, not wanting to get any enjoyment out of it, but she was working her fingers against the sphincter so hard that he couldn’t help but let out a whimpering moan and buck his hips against her fingers. He took in a gasp and covered his face with his arm, biting down on his lip as he swallowed hard. His breathing was stuttered, chest rising and falling in jerking movements while she worked the area. Dean thought at first, it was because it felt good, but he soon realized, as he saw a long droplet trailing down his cheek, it was because he was crying.

 

                When she finally stopped, and Castiel’s cock slid from its sheath, the dragon bit down hard on his lip as it happened, stifling a gasping sob.

“Um…okay, I’m out…” Sam said, suddenly turning and heading out like the room was on fire.

“Are you done molesting him now?” Dean asked through his teeth, moving next to the dragon on the bed.

“More or less…” Zynoa said, drawing her fingers away fully now and trailing a long, slick strand of fluid away.

Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s, gripping lightly at it while Amarizi came closer to her sister. He should have done it earlier, but Dean was angry and he was afraid he might accidently end up hurting him, if he kept watching that.

“They’re done, Cas…” Dean said, rubbing the back of his hand.

 

                Castiel gave out a slight gasp as Amarizi used her fingers to spread him open even more, and Zynoa raised her hand briefly to produce a glimmering light, that shined between his legs as she looked. Her face looked slightly grim, and that worried Dean. Castiel really didn’t bother to look at either of them, because his face was still half covered by his forearm as he tried to regulate his breathing. Already, Dean was starting to think the worst. He didn’t understand why this shit had to happen. Why couldn’t this just be easy for them? He knew that there was a problem…

 

                Zynoa drew back and Amarizi stopped spreading him open and stepped away. She extinguished the ball of light that seemed to effortlessly float in front of her, but Dean wasn’t about to question that.

“Okay, well…” Zynoa said, standing and stepping away from Castiel, who pulled himself into a sitting position and put a pillow over himself to stop feeling so exposed. His face was wet, eyes still watering and red even though the event was over.

“There seems to be a problem, but hopefully we can stop it from getting any worse… He’s damaged. We should have checked this before, but now there’s not much we can do. He’s scarred and torn apart inside…I’m surprised he doesn’t feel it, but his body may have learned to completely ignore the pain. His cervix has been damaged. I’m assuming there were complications during the birth of your last batch…”

“One of them was backwards,” Dean said.

“Okay, well…it took out a lot of tissue. We could heal this, _if_ he wasn’t pregnant. Anything we do to it has the potential to open it up. If it doesn’t cause miscarriage, it can cause infection, which could eventually cause miscarriage… Unfortunately, due to the fact that it’s damaged, it’s weak. It’s not completely closed…He’s leaking blood. It may heal up on its own if you leave it alone, but you need to _leave it alone._ So, that means…no vaginal sex. Not even anal sex. Better yet, don’t even touch him there. Don’t even _look_ at it. You can have sex, just…don’t penetrate him.”

 

                When the two of them left, they were left with an awkward situation. Neither of them wanted to talk about what had just happened; the news they had just learned. The feelings of harassment and anger were wearing off and Dean realized that Castiel was still pumping out those sex pheromones. Horribly enough, he was starting to get worked up, despite all that had just happened. Castiel sighed, looking over at him and pulling the pillow away now that the two of them were alone. His cock was rock hard and leaking, flushed with need and arousal.

“It’s not going to go away on its own, now…”

“Well, what are we supposed to do? I can’t penetrate you…”

“I don’t know…take turns? But if we don’t come at roughly the same time it’s going to start the process all over again.”

 

                Castiel knew Dean wasn’t entirely a fan of just jerking each other off. He often got distracted and forgot to service Dean, so that wasn’t entirely an option. There were a few other things he could try, but they made Dean nervous. Dean had an idea, but he didn’t like it… This probably was the worst time to be fucking. It was probably a terrible idea that they would regret, but it was happening.

“Okay… I’ve got an idea…and I don’t entirely like it, but it’s an idea.”

“Which is…?”

“I’ll uh…I’ll give it up to you, Cas.”

“Give what up?”

“I mean I’ll let you…you know, fuck me.”

“Are you sure…? You don’t really have to do that, Dean… I’ve never done that before.”

Dean swallowed hard, nodding. “Yeah…Yeah, it’s fine. I mean, you’ve never actually had the chance to fuck anyone. Guess it’s about time you dip your toes in those waters, right? At least get to do it once.”

               

                In truth, Dean hated being on bottom. He liked to be in control, but in a gentle way at least. He didn’t like anyone to see him submit sexually. It just wasn’t his thing. He’d done it a few times, and he liked the way it felt, but not enough to do it continuously. That’s just not who he was. But Castiel had been with him for so long, now. He was always giving, never taking. Castiel never complained, but now they couldn’t do that. He didn’t like it, but he liked-no, loved, Castiel. He wanted to at least give him _one_ chance to know what it felt like to sink his dick into something.

“Come on, I’ll coach you through it. It’s…not gonna be so easy at first.”

 

                Dean wedged himself on the bed behind where Castiel was sitting, pulling his legs up and trying to situate himself where he wasn’t stabbing himself with his wings and tail. This was definitely going to be new. “Okay…you’ve got claws, and I’ve got claws. I’m not really sure how to do this without hurting myself so…you’re gonna have to use your tongue, Cas…And it’s really not gonna be enough, but I can take it. I’ll be fine.”

“I really don’t want to hurt you…”

“I’ll be fine. You’ve done it before, Cas. Remember when we first met?”

“I don’t know why you still bring that up…” Castiel said, voice drifting up as he lowered himself between Dean’s legs.

“Do it like I do you…”Dean said, leaning his head back against the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He jolted when he felt a warm wetness against his skin. That was kind of weird… but Castiel had apparently been paying attention, and was a good learner. He ran his tongue along the area, making his muscles trust him by stimulating the nerves enough to open up. It was nice, admittedly…

 

                He felt Castiel’s thumb on his perineum suddenly, pulling at the skin so he could expose the inner flesh of his entrance, working his tongue against the area and the nerves. Okay, that was different… He was able to work his tongue into him within a few moments, making sure he got him loosened up the best he could with such limited options. All the attention down there had finally caused his muscles to unsheathe his now erect cock.

“Alright, Cas, that’s good enough,” Dean said, lowering his hand and placing it on Castiel’s head, tugging at his hair lightly to get him to come up.

“This is gonna be gross…” Dean said, practically drooling copious amounts of saliva into his palm and gripping Castiel’s cock, spreading the slick fluids along it. This would be a lot easier if Castiel had a useable vagina… He could get something from there if he could just touch it, but he wasn’t taking any chances. “Okay…ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s do this,” Dean said, pulling his legs apart so that it was easier for him.

 

                Castiel nodded, looking a little worried, gripping at his now spit-slicked cock and lining it up with Dean’s entrance. He sucked in a breath when Castiel started pushing into him. It burned a bit, stretching him further than was probably recommended.

“Slow, Cas…” Dean said, reaching out to grab Castiel’s hip in an attempt to control him in some way. It would have been better if Dean could have ridden him. He would still be in control, but he didn’t want jostle his abdomen. Now he was on his back, at the mercy of the dragon he tried to kill at one point. But Castiel was considerate; he went slow, almost painfully slow, until he was sheathed in him. It was fairly painful; Castiel was quite thick at the base, but he would be okay. He had worse from other dragons.

 

                Once he started moving, it became a little easier. His body became accustomed to the girth pushed into his body, and things were starting to feel a little better. He let out a breath, sinking his fangs into his lip as he shifted his hips.

“Up, Cas. Thrust up.” Dean commanded, and Castiel did. He rolled his hips against Dean’s thighs and changed the angle of his thrusts, almost experimentally. But he got what he wanted. He felt his cock brush up against that nerve-laden spot inside of him, and he couldn’t help but give out a soft moan.

“Yeah, like that. Doin’ good, baby,” he breathed, shifting his hips against Castiel’s member. Fuck, that felt nice, and goddamn Castiel was pretty. The way he moved was something he hadn’t seen yet. The way he rolled his hips against him like a wave crashing into the shore, bringing him oceans of pleasure. He was so graceful and beautiful in almost everything he did. That included fucking him, which was not something he generally let anyone do.

 

                Castiel’s hands were soon on his hips, gripping him and using them as leverage for his thrusts, and each movement caused a soft, yet strained, exhale of breath to tumble from his lips. It felt nice, but he could stand to go a little harder…

“C’mon baby, I’m not glass. You can go a little harder.” It was enough to get Castiel to start hitting him a little harder, even speeding up slightly as he did so.

“Good boy,” he practically purred. It was getting harder to control himself, unable to control the pleasured sighs that left his bitten lips. Castiel was still unsure of what to do, but he managed to shift in a way that practically killed Dean. He hated how needy he sounded when he moaned out, sudden and loud and gripping at Castiel’s fingers. “Fuck, fuck…!” Dean breathed, “Oh fuck, Cas, do that again.”

 

                And he did, and it nearly took his breath away instantly, letting out a shaking, gasping moan as he did. Fucking Christ, that was nice. He hated the way it made him seem but God he loved the way it made him feel. It made his stomach boil with lust and pleasure, only heightened by the fact that Castiel looked to be really enjoying it. His head tilted back, sucking in deep hisses of breath and letting out shaking moans while he fucked into him.

“You’re so fucking warm,” Castiel cried out between moans. “So close, Dean…”

“Touch me, Cas. Fucking touch me,” Dean commanded, breathing out a moan afterwards as his head tilted back, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes. Castiel’s hand was on his cock in a second, jerking in time with his thrusts and Dean knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Fuckin’ great, Cas. You’re so good,” he said, bucking his hips into Castiel’s hand, his thighs trembling as he brought them around Castiel’s hips. His whole body felt tense, like a rubber band ready to snap, and then it did. He came with a gruff, rattling groan as his hips bucked into Castiel’s hand, and seconds later he felt heat spilling into his insides. Castiel pistoned his hips into Dean a few more times before finally stopping, breathing heavily and pulling out of him, rolling off and wedging beside him.

“Dean…” he mumbled, burrowing his face into the side of Dean’s neck. “I’ve never seen you like that before.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Dean said, taking in a breath. “It’s not something I’m entirely comfortable with doing a lot…”

“Why did you let me do it, then?”

“Because you were horny and deserved to get your dick wet at least once,” Dean said, rolling over and wedging a wing beneath him. It was uncomfortable, but at least he was facing him. “But I might do it for you… _occasionally_. Okay? I’m just not that comfortable with it. This bed is way too small…” Dean said, dragging himself off the bed.

 

                He started to leave the room, expecting him to follow but he never did. When he turned, he found him curled on the bed with his head in his arms.

“Cas…you okay?” Dean said, sliding back to the bed and sitting down.

“Yeah, I…I’m fine.” Castiel said, though he could hear the tearfulness in his voice.

Dean sighed, sitting beside him and placing his hand on his forearm. “Oh baby…what happened?”

“I just…I feel like we just made a mistake.”

“Cas, if this is about the whole…you know, me being uncomfortable thing, it’s fine, I swear.”

“No, it isn’t that,” Castiel said, finally moving his arms. “I can’t believe I even did that, after what they did to me. I hated that, Dean. They practically molested me, and then I just…turned around and had sex with you. I don’t think that’s right… I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Cas, c’mon…it’s fine. I mean, it was consensual for both of us. You were worked up. I let you in…Is that really all that’s bothering you?” Dean asked. He understood that this could be upsetting, but Castiel seemed very emotional about this. It could have very well been the massive influx of hormones that attacked him not just days ago, toying with his emotions and giving him major mood swings. But Castiel’s answer shed more light on the situation.

“No…”

“Then what is it…?”

“I’m scared, Dean…I’m damaged…I don’t know if I can carry these eggs. Something just doesn’t feel right and now we really know that something is wrong.”

Dean wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He knew that there _was_ a problem. He couldn’t say, with complete honesty, that everything would be fine, but he tried.

“Cas…it’ll be alright, I promise.”

“You can’t keep that promise, Dean…” Castiel said, dragging himself off the bed and heading out of the room. Dean watched him go, not sure he should really follow. He let him go, figuring this was one of the times he wanted to be alone. Dear God, he hoped this did not go wrong.


End file.
